


The last thing Anticus the Greek sees before being killed in ecstasy as he gets vored by the Trojan horse

by halfeatensock



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatensock/pseuds/halfeatensock





	The last thing Anticus the Greek sees before being killed in ecstasy as he gets vored by the Trojan horse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacewitchescantdie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewitchescantdie/gifts).




End file.
